


Antes del Alba

by japiera



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, es menos angst de lo que aparenta, puede considerarse un AU
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japiera/pseuds/japiera
Summary: Kenmai no esperaba enamorarse. El día que lo hizo, dos de sus amigos se separaron para siempre. Kenma & Kunimi. Kurotsuki sin rumbo como telón de fondo.





	1. Chapter 1

> _Si no hubiese atardecer, los primeros rayos de sol del día siguiente no existirían. El atardecer siempre dice: «Ya no puedo más. No me mires tanto. No me ames, pues dentro de poco moriré. Pero, por favor, te ruego que trates bien al alba que nacerá por la mañana, desde el cielo del Este y brillando entre las nubes. Ese amanecer es mi hijo, y lo he criado con todo mi amor. Es un niño bueno, sano y lleno de vitalidad»._
> 
> — _En memoria de Zenzou_ , Osamu Dazai.

 

 

A los veintitrés años estaba convencido de que el amor me esquivaría toda la vida.

Hace un tiempo, dos de mis amigos habían comenzado un romance entre ellos y daba la impresión que durarían juntos toda la vida. Varios de sus conocidos daban por hecho que estaban juntos antes que se hubiese formalizado la relación, y cuando anunciaron la noticia, tomó por sorpresa a muy pocos. Pero la relación se deterioró con los años de un modo en que nadie pudo prever, como si les hubiese llegado el invierno de sopetón, marchitándolos a ellos y lo que habían forjado. A mí me daba pena verlos en aquella actitud, en la que se separaban para volver empezar,  volvían a separarse, y volvían a empezar. A veces, el nombre de mis amigos salía a colación en medio de una conversación trivial. «¿Supiste? El otro día, en aquel bar al que acuden con frecuencia, volvieron a montar el numerito. La regenta se vio obligada a intervenir. ¡Y con la buena pareja que hacían!» Y en eso se quedaban aquellas menciones de mis dos amigos. La anécdota era seguida por otras anécdotas igual de frívolas.

Yo, que peco de alma mediocre y tiendo a la pereza, me sentía afortunado de no haberme enamorado. Se lo escuché a Kuro alguna vez: «el amor es un problema». No había que hablar desde la experiencia para hacer una declaración así, y aquello era lo que yo mismo pensaba.

Entonces, como suele suceder en estos casos, en que das por hecho que el tiempo ha dictado su sentencia, mis amigos por fin se separaron para no regresar jamás, y yo me enamoré por primera vez.

Se llamaba Kunimi Akira. A veces todavía repito su nombre. Abro la ventana y lo susurro para que mi voz se mezcle con el viento, con la esperanza de que el eco de la noche me traiga su recuerdo.

 

 

Nos presentó un amigo en común. En ese entonces Kei intentaba dejar los pantalones de Kuro por tercera o cuarta vez. Me visitaba cada dos semanas.

—Tenemos que terminar —dijo Kei en lo que sacaba una cajetilla de cigarros del bolsillo interno de su americana—. Todo ha sido muy complicado.

Quizá hablaba consigo mismo y no le interesaba mi opinión. De todas formas, le alcancé el cenicero de _manekineko_ y mi encendedor.

—Esto deberías hablarlo con Kuro.

—No. No voy a pasar por una conversación de nuevo.

—Si esperas a que Kuro te deje… lo tienes claro.

El cigarrillo de Kei se fue consumiendo entre sus dedos. Habíamos empezado a fumar al egresar de preparatoria, Kei y yo. Kuro también, pero lo dejó a tiempo y lo reemplazó por yoga en las mañanas y _treaking_ los fines de semana. Fue una de las tantas cosas que Kei no pudo seguir y que lo complicó todo.

—La última vez que intenté terminarlo, Kuroo-san me atacó a tantas preguntas, que me puse nervioso, me contradije y al final no rompimos porque «no era la opción más lógica».

—No se puede derrotar a Kuro en lógica.

—Así que he pensado engañarlo, y que se entere. Que alguien le haga llegar el rumor.

—No hagas eso.

Kei dejó la colilla de cigarrillo en el cenicero. Trató encenderse otro, pero sus dedos le temblaban descontrolados. En otra instancia lo habría ayudado.

—Kunimi llega mañana a Tokio —prosiguió—, iremos al museo en Mitaka. Tú solo tienes que decirle a Kuroo-san que nos viste juntos.

—Kei, de verdad, no lo hagas.

—Y no haré nada, Kunimi también tiene novio. Lo que te estoy pidiendo es que le digas a Kuroo-san que me viste con otro hombre y ya. Luego, cuando me interrogue al respecto, le dejaré con el pretexto de que es un celoso.

—Es un plan demasiado complejo incluso para ti.

Kei no respondió. Había logrado encender su cigarrillo.

—Seguro las cosas van menos mal de lo que piensas.

—No lo entiendes, no puedes entenderlo.

No lo entendía, me había agotado de entenderlo.

—Déjame hablar primero con Kuro —me ofrecí.

Tsukishima dio una larga calada, como si inspirase para luego aguantar la respiración. Era una buena persona ese Kei, que por desgracia no era del agrado de un montón de gente. A mí me agradaba la mayor parte del tiempo, hasta que jugábamos videojuegos. Tenía mi mismo nivel, lo que lo convertía en un aliado formidable cuando jugábamos Halo, pero también en el peor enemigo en el Mortal Kombat. Kei ya no jugaba a la consola. Casi lo único que hacía era fumar. Y seguía ahogándose.

Le escribí a Kuro si acaso nos podíamos ver.

Kenma (19:01): Tengo que hablar contigo. Prefiero que sea en persona.  
Kuro (19:06): ¿Es urgente? Porque pensaba quedarme estudiando en la biblioteca hasta el cierre.

Me dio la impresión de que Kei estaba a punto de llorar. Dejó lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo en el cenicero y se tumbó en mi cama, apoderándose de mi almohada.

Kenma (19:07): Puede esperar.  
Kuro (19:12): Te avisaré cuando salga.

Me puse a revisar unas conversaciones en el teléfono, y luego unos trabajos. Mientras atendía mis asuntos, Kei se quedó dormido. No me atreví a quitarle los lentes por miedo a despertarlo, además que siempre me había dado ternura cómo se le marcaba el puente metálico en su nariz. Cuando Kei dormía, su rostro se suavizaba, y a veces, dependiendo de sus sueños, se atisbaba una suave sonrisa.  Durante el primer año de su relación con Kuro, la sonrisa se le escapaba con frecuencia, y yo podía pasarme horas contemplándolo reír en sueños.

Recordé con nostalgia aquellos días. Por entonces, yo pensaba que sería _interesante_ eso de «sentirse enamorado», y que me gustaría experimentar aquella sensación, al menos por un día. Aquella fuerza mágica que emanaba del corazón de uno mismo, y te elevaba las comisuras hacia los cielos de forma natural, y que te hacía ver más jovial, más enérgico, incluso que provoca que parecieras mejor persona, era algo que me intrigaba en términos netamente académicos. Era una curiosidad.

Pero esta vez Kei tampoco sonrió en sueños, y yo ya no deseaba aquello para mi vida. Me daba pena Kei, y por extensión también me la daba Kuro. Lo arropé con una manta de _pac-man_ y aparté fugazmente el flequillo su frente. Una cicatriz de casi diez centímetros corría en diagonal desde la sien izquierda hasta el cuero cabelludo. Estuve tentado de tocarla, pero me contuve. Por una razón Kei se había dejado crecer el flequillo.

Regresé a mis trabajos. El nombre de Kunimi regresó a mí como un bumerán. Era la primera vez que oía hablar a Kei de aquel sujeto. Como por acto reflejo, recelé.

 

 

Kuro me escribió cercano a medianoche, cuando Kei ya se había marchado a la residencia universitaria donde vivía. Yo estaba trabajando en mi laptop cuando vi su mensaje. Evalué qué tan necesario sería abrigarme con una cazadora, y cuando decidí que no, se largó a lloviznar. Hallé a Kuro sentado en el portal de su casa con sus piernas estiradas.

Hace tiempo a Kuro le acompañaba una tristeza que emanaba desde lo profundo de su ser. Yo no era capaz de reconfortarlo, y me aferraba a la idea que nuestras conversaciones, algunas más frívolas que otras, fuesen suficiente para darle algo de calor.

Estaba tentado a iniciar alguna de aquellas conversaciones triviales, pero Kuro no me dio tiempo. Nada más verme, negó con la cabeza.

—Tsukki estuvo aquí, ¿cierto?

Me senté a su lado. Hice tiempo anudando las agujetas de mis tenis.

—¿Cómo van las cosas entre ustedes? —sin esperar una respuesta, añadí—: ¿Sabías que quiere terminar contigo de nuevo?

—Algo así me dijo, pero no se lo permití esta vez.

—No creo que puedas hacer eso.

—Pero ya lo hice. Volvimos hace muy poco, no puedo pasarme la vida cambiando mi estado sentimental. La gente pensará que soy poco serio.

A mí ya me parecía que aquella relación de altibajos con Kei era todo menos seria, pero me lo guardé.

—Dice que te va a engañar.

—Ya…

—De hecho, me pidió que te lo dijera.

—Bien, que me engañe. No voy a terminar con él por un berrinche tan caprichoso.

También me guardé lo de que mucha gente terminaría por un berrinche así de caprichoso.

—Yo sé que haces todo esto por Kei, porque no es el mismo desde el accidente. Pero también deberías pensar en ti.

—¿Algo más?

—No te mosquees conmigo.

—¿Y cómo quieres que me ponga? Sé lo que piensan todos: que debería terminar con Tsukki, que debería terminar con Tsukki… pues no voy a hacerlo.

—No he dicho que debas terminar con Kei. Solo digo que también pienses en ti.

Kuro elevó la mirada al cielo, como implorando a las estrellas por una respuesta. Era como si tuviese cinco años otra vez, cuando su madre lo abandonó a él y su familia. Tuve el impulso de agarrarle de una mano y hacerle una promesa vacía, como que todo estaría bien, o que los problemas el tiempo se ocuparía de solucionarlos.

—No te vayas tarde a cama —dije poniéndome en marcha.

Kuro seguía en el portal cuando me asomé por la ventana de mi habitación. Tenía esa tendencia casi maniática de sufrir por los demás, de dejarse arrastrar por la melancolía. Cerré las persianas. No quería pensarlo, pero lo pensaba: «no es justo». No tenía manera de saber que, en menos de veinticuatro horas, Kunimi Akira llegaría a traer justicia de un modo que no me esperaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apreciación #1: _Dance of Knight_ de Prokofiev es la representación musical del ENTJ. Los cornos franceses le dan fuerza a la obra, me estremece. A veces pienso que sería genial que la gente relacionara _Dance of Knight_ conmigo.


	2. Chapter 2

Yo estudiaba diseño de videojuegos en una universidad en Mitaka, era mi segunda carrera. Antes estudié servicio social. Tras un año de aguante tuve que admitir que no era lo mío y me matriculé en diseño de videojuegos. Esta segunda carrera no sorprendió a nadie, e incluso mis padres lo celebraron. Sus palabras al enterarse de mi cambio de decisión fueron: «ahora sí».

Tenía un horario escolar. La mayoría de mis clases transcurrían por la mañana, dejándome tardes libres que pasaba en las salas de computación de la universidad avanzando en mis trabajos; o bien (si sentía la necesidad de cambiar aires), en una cafeta cercana con  _wifi_  abierto. Me gustaba aquella cafeta porque el  _cupcake del día_  traía dibujado la silueta de algún  _Pokémon_ , y si adivinabas de cual se trataba, te regalaban otro  _cupcake_  gratis. Era posible encontrar a casi toda mi facultad en aquella cafeta porque nos encantaba la franquicia. Pero tras la revelación de Kei y sus planes de engañar a Kuro, me olvidé de mis fanatismos y me fui directo al museo de Mitaka.

No sabía qué haría una vez en el museo. El plan de Kei era un acto desesperado que no podía traer nada bueno, pero temía que se lo tomara a mal de intervenir de manera activa. También me preocupaba lo que pudiese opinar Kuro tanto si hacía algo como si me mantenía a un lado.

Una parte de mí me instaba a abandonar, a no tomar partido. Veía cómo se consumían día a día, y temía lo que pudiese ocurrirme de tomar alguna postura más tajante. Quizá daba igual. Hiciera lo que hiciera, me desgastaba junto a ellos.

Kuro no podía dejar a Kei por la misma razón que yo no podía desentenderme de ambos.

En su momento lo conversé con Fukunaga, un amigo de la preparatoria más taciturno que yo. Había leído varios de sus ensayos, y me admiraba la manera en que trabajaba su mente. Estaba seguro de que, si alguien podía darme un consejo, ese era Fukunaga. En realidad, lo de Fukunaga nunca ha estado en las conversaciones, y por ello se dedica a escribir. Se limitó a decir que la situación era delicada, y que  _ya estaba bien_. Regresé a casa avergonzado de mi indiscreción, y aunque mis ensayos nunca tuvieron nada de extraordinario, me obligué a redactarle una carta de perdón a Fukunaga.

Luego lo consulté con otro amigo, con Tora, que era el polo opuesto de Fukunaga. Me abrumaba su mentalidad simplista, su naturaleza ruidosa, y en realidad no sé por qué sigo considerándolo un amigo si cada vez que nos vemos, regreso a casa estreñido. El caso es que Tora, después de contradecirse mucho, de citar casos nada parecidos que había visto en los programas del corazón, repitiendo frases a modo de muletillas tales como «¡hacen falta agallas!», o bien «¡no se puede vivir sin coraje!», le pedí que  _ya estaba bien_. No fui al baño durante una semana.

Desaconsejado, decidí esperar en la entrada del museo, «por si acaso…». No era entrometerme en la relación como un acto de pasiva vigilancia. Quizá era solo un berrinche de Kei. Estuve casi una hora apostado en la entrada, leyendo y releyendo el directorio de precios y horarios hasta aprendérmelo de memoria, por algo más de una hora.

Hasta que, para bien o para mal,  _aparecieron_.

 

 

Kei salió del museo junto a otro hombre de su misma edad, no demasiado más bajo. Llevaba una máscara de  _Kanohashi_  dispuesta a modo de visera, una camiseta blanca con una clave de sol bordada, y una enorme bolsa de suvenires comprados en la tienda de recuerdos del museo. A primera vista no me pareció alguien que pudiese representar algún peligro, entonces reparé en que tenía agarrado a Kei del brazo.

En mi apuro, me escondí tras un basurero. Me di cuenta que no quería que me vieran, porque si Kei me veía, haría algo de lo que se arrepentiría. Una voz que no era la de Kei se alzó cuando ambos pasaron cerca de donde estaba agachado.

—¿Puedes cambiar esa cara? Ha sido para mejor que ese  _senpai_  no haya aparecido. Tu plan era muy estúpido, Kuroo-san no caería en tu juego. Jamás.

—Por qué crees saber cómo reaccionaría Kuroo-san si ni lo conoces.

—Porque te conozco y tú nunca habría salido con alguien al menos igual de inteligente que tú. Y una persona inteligente no caería en este estúpido juego.

—Suéltame el brazo.

—No te piques. Ahora, ¿vamos a comer? Hay unas tartaletas que se veían magníficas en la vitrina. Muy estudio Ghibli, como corresponde.

—No, aquí no, la comida es muy cara. Hay una cafeta a pocas cuadras que no está mal.

—Ya sé: ¿una que frecuenta tu  _senpai_  el chismoso?

Algo replicó Kei que no alcancé a oír que provocó la risa de su interlocutor. No parecía tener intenciones de colaborar con el plan, lo que aligeró el peso que comenzaba a asentarse en mi estómago, aunque era probable que se debiera al hambre. Esperé a que avanzaran más para salir de mi escondite sin ser visto. Todo pudo haber terminado allí. Debió terminar allí. La tonada monofónica del  _tetris_  resonó por todo lo alto desde el bolsillo de mis tejanos: una llamada entrante.

—¿Kenma?

Una llamada entrante y de Kei. Delatado, me levanté de un salto de mi escondite, y me engrifé como un gato, dispuesto a lo que fuese.

El chico de la máscara de  _Kanohashi_  me señaló.

—¡Senpai-chismoso! ¡Tsukishima el plan!

—¡No lo hagas Kei! —dije yo.

Saqué las garras y me lancé para interrumpir lo que sea que pudiese ocurrir, olvidando que apenas tengo facultades gimnásticas, olvidando especialmente que delante mío tenía un basurero, con el que choqué, perdí el equilibrio, y caí dentro.

Unos brazos jalaron de mí. Un líquido caliente y viscoso chorreaba mi rostro. Me nubló la rabia. Las amistades me exigen más de lo que soy capaz de dar y, como muy bien dijo Fukunaga:  _ya está bien_.

Un pañuelo rozó mi rostro. Bajo la máscara, las ojeras de Kanohashi son más profundas, y su piel es de un tono blanco casi grisáceo. Un segundo pañuelo para limpiar mi sudadera que también se había manchado.

—¿Estás bien?

—Déjame.

—Íbamos a comer en la cafeta del museo —respondió, sonreía—, ¿te nos unes?

Fue un mal momento para que mis tripas se retorcieron ante quien —me era imposible pensar de otro modo— era mi enemigo. Eso lo decidió todo.

 

 

El restaurante del museo estaba decorado con el estilo de los estudios Ghibli y los postres tenían los nombres de sus películas.

Llegó una camarera a tomarnos la orden. Kei solo ordenó una gaseosa, pero su amigo le añadió una porción de  _castillo ambulante_ , que era en realidad un pastel de fresa con forma de castillo ambulante. Kei sacó su teléfono.

Su amigo se relajó en su silla. Pasaron varios minutos en que nadie dijo nada.

—Tengo que tomar pastillas para dormir, y luego otras para despertar —me empezó a hablar aquel chico fan de Ghibli, con una soltura como si nosotros fuésemos conocidos de toda la vida—, pero ya se me acabaron y tengo que ir con el psiquiatra para que me prescriba más. O bien para que me cambie el tratamiento.

—Ya.

—¿Has ido al psiquiatra alguna vez,  _senpai_? No son como los muestran en las películas, no tienen ningún diván de cuero ni barba larga ni cara de demencia ni hablan lento, ninguna de esas cosas. La primera vez que vi uno fue decepcionante. Entonces caí en cuenta que realmente estaba mal.

—Ya.

—Siempre he tenido trastornos del sueño, pero ningún médico me ha podido decir el porqué, mucho menos curármelo.

Decir «ya» por tercera vez me pareció que dejaba en evidencia lo incómodo que me sentía y preferí llenar su pausa con más silencio. Él entendió mi silencio como una invitación a seguir hablando:

—¿A ti te gusta dormir? Yo creo que Tsukishima duerme mucho… Le he dicho que pruebe con el insomnio como terapia, que podría ayudarle. Sí, verás, el sueño ayuda a la memoria, a fijar los conocimientos en la cabeza, pero Tsukishima lo que necesita es lo opuesto: dejar ir ciertos recuerdos. Pero no me hace caso.

—No hables de mí como si no estuviera aquí —interrumpió Kei sin apartarse de su teléfono.

—Pero es como si no estuvieras aquí, porque apenas has hablado. Ni siquiera nos has presentado, y como veo que los tres somos una panda de taciturnos, he tenido que asumir el rol del charlatán y me sale fatal. Estoy hablando de mis problemas de sueños que no interesan a nadie. Es tu culpa. Todos los males de la humanidad son tu culpa.

Kei se revolvió el cabello.

—Kenma, Kunimi. Kunimi, Kenma.

—Me encanta tu talento para la diplomacia —se burló el amigo y luego regresó su atención a mí—. Mi nombre es Akira, por cierto. Kunimi Akira. He notado que llamas a Tsukishima por el nombre.

—Yo soy solo Kenma.

—¿A qué te dedicas…  _Solo Kenma_?

Me reí. Si se trataba de personajes de  _Star Wars_ , yo era como más como… Grido. Un villano muy extra con menos de un minuto de pantalla, cuyo único propósito en el filme fue introducir la personalidad de uno de sus protagonistas (Han Solo precisamente).

Le hablé un poco de mi carrera, mis horarios, sin profundizar en nada. En eso llegaron nuestros pedidos. Akira parecía maravillado con todos los platos y pidió probar los míos y de Kei. Kei seguía revisando su teléfono.

—Es que me encantan las películas Ghibli, su banda sonora, su comida… siempre había querido venir aquí —explicó Akira—. Si me convierto en un cerdo, no creo que sea  _tan_ malo.

Kei no pudo ocultar su risa. Dejó por fin el teléfono a un lado.

—¿Te imaginas gordito? Serías adorable. Tendrías los mofletes mucho más grandes de lo que las tienes ahora.

—No te burles de mis carrillos.

Kei le picó el rostro con los palillos.

—De seguro que con unos kilos extras la gente me tomaría más en serio —reflexionó Akira, y se volvió a explicar—. Es que soy músico.

—¿Y los músicos que se hacen respetar  _tienen_ que ser gordos? —preguntó Kei sin disimular el cinismo en su tono. Akira no se ofendió.

—Bueno, quizá no, pero he notado que se burlan de mis huesos. Del contraste entre mis huesos y mis carrillos. Por ejemplo, dicen que el traje me queda grande y que me vuela el viento. Dicen que parezco un cerillo. Dicen que podría trabajar limpiando el interior de las traverseras. Dicen que si me arrojasen desde un tejado yo debería caer meciéndome de lado a lado del mismo modo en que lo hacen las hojas en otoño, sin embargo, gracias al tamaño de mis carrilos…

—Ya entendimos —cortó Kei regresando a su teléfono.

—Vaya humor traes… ¿Tú lo soportas,  _Solo Kenma_?

Me volví a reír, me hacía mucha gracia que me llamara así. Como sentí su mirada sobre mí y era una mirada muy intensa, me puse todo colorado.

—Yo soy de Miyagi —continuó Akira—, de ahí que nos conocemos con Tsukishima.

—¿Compañeros de la escuela?

—No precisamente. Nuestras escuelas eran rivales. La mía era mejor que la suya.

Kei ni se molestó en rebatirle.

—¿Y qué haces en Tokio? —Cambié de tema.

—Viajé para hablar con un director. Terminé el conservatorio esta primavera y me gané una beca para especializarme en el extranjero. Tengo todavía que arreglar algunos asuntos legales y no sé cuánto tiempo me tome, pero otro amigo ha dicho que puedo quedarme en su sofá el tiempo que haga falta.

—¿Especializarte?

—Me gusta la composición de bandas sonoras.

—Lo hace bien —intervino Kei, levantando sus ojos del teléfono nuevamente. Nos tomó por sorpresa, especialmente a Akira, quien se le notó mucho el asombro en su rostro—. ¿Qué me miras así? Mi hermano me enseñó ese cortometraje que musicalizaste. Se oía bien. El cortometraje no era bueno, pero la música sí. Incluso dejé un comentario, con esas mismas palabras: «el cortometraje no era bueno, pero la música…»

—«…la música sí». Leí ese comentario. No sabía que habías sido tú.

—No quería que supieras que fui yo.

—Oye…, gracias. No, de verdad: muchas gracias.

Akira esbozó una sonrisa pequeña, algo ladeada. Tenía un defecto en el labio apenas perceptible que le impedía extender una sonrisa simétrica, pero era aquella imperfección lo que le otorgaba una fiereza imposible, una fuerza que no se me ocurrió posible para una sonrisa. Deseé que alguien me sonriese de ese modo. Deseé, sin darme cuenta, ser Kei.

Y Kei, que parecía que tampoco se podía contener ante aquella sonrisa, le pidió que se callara y trató regresar a su teléfono, pero Akira extendió un brazo y le guardó el aparato en el bolsillo de la camisa. Seguimos comiendo nuestros pasteles, escuchando a Akira hablar de música, comentando nuestras bandas sonoras favoritas, y aunque éramos una panda de taciturnos, logramos hacer fluir una conversación, acompañada de silencios que no se sintieron incómodos, sino como una pausa necesaria para descansar y tomar agua.

—Sigamos en contacto,  _Solo Kenma_  —dijo y me guiñó un ojo. Al estrecharme la mano me dejó de manera muy disimulada una tarjeta.

 

 

Esa noche Kuro me visitó luego de la cena. Yo estaba trabajando en la computadora. Kuro entró en mi habitación sin anunciarse, como era su costumbre.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu cara?

Pasada algunas horas mi cara se había hinchado con el golpe tras mi caída dentro del basurero, y un chichón comenzaba a tomar forma.

—Una larga historia.

—Está bien, Tsukki ya me explicó todo lo de hoy.

Dejé computador a un lado. Kuro, no sé cómo lo hacía, siempre lograba sacarme de quicio.

—¿Te lo explicó? ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Que me lo explicó.

—Utiliza otra palabra.

—Tsukki me  _contó_ lo que sucedió hoy. Lo que  _hiciste_  hoy por él… o por mí. Bien, no importa. Tsukki dijo que tienes más agallas que él.

—¿Y eso qué significa?

—Que todavía no va a terminar conmigo…  _por ahora_. Usó su tono de ultimátum, es un idiota.

Cuando Kuro llamaba «idiota» a Kei, quería expresar lo opuesto. Me sentí tranquilo. Eso quería decir que las cosas entre ambos se habían arreglado, al menos de momento.

—¿Qué te pareció su amigo?

—No sé.

—Pero tú siempre psicoanalizas a las personas —insistió Kuro.

—No hago eso.

—Sí lo haces.

—Bien,  _generalmente_  lo hago. Me caí dentro de un basurero, qué más esperas de mí. No tenía cabeza para psicoanalizar a nadie. Literalmente no tenía cabeza.

Kuro no se burló ni dijo ninguno de sus comentarios pesadotes. En cambio me dio las gracias. Cuando se iba, regresó en sus pasos e hizo un ademán como que iba a abrazarme, pero se detuvo. Quizá porque sabía que yo era reacio al contacto humano, o quizá porque temía no poder controlarse. No quería ser esa clase de amigo que limita la libertad. Kuro entregaba más de lo que recibía, y yo podía marcar la diferencia, entre otras cosas, porque podía hacerlo.

—Está bien —accedí.

Estiré mis brazos con torpeza, como una máquina, y Kuroo se dejó caer en ellos,

 

 

Le ofrecí a Kuroo dormir en mi casa, pero dijo que no hacía falta, y que no quería quitarme más tiempo. Yo había abandonado la idea de continuar mis trabajos, pero preferí no insistir porque me di cuenta que Kuroo quería estar solo. Cuando me desvestía, reparé en la tarjeta que me dejó Akira hace unas horas. Era de un color turquesa pálido, muy elegante. La clavé en la pizarra de corcho y la contemplé un buen rato.

Kunimi Akira, repetí en mi mente. Sí me había formado una idea de él, después de todo, pero no quería decírselo a Kuroo, porque de poner en palabras lo que sentía, temía que estos se materializaran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas** : estoy como en llamas _escrituriles fanfiquerinas_ (?) lo que se condice con un descenso drástico de mis actividades sociales, y eso me hace sentir aliviada, gusto. Como que siento que soy yo misma. Cosas de introvertidos.
> 
> Apreciación #2: _Danzas polovtsianas_ de Borodin es tan deslumbrante, tan apoteósica, que cada vez que la escucho, me cuesta mucho regresar a la tierra, al mundo de los humanos.


	3. Chapter 3

Por entonces cursaba  _prospección visual_ , que traducido quiere decir algo como  _diseño de espacios tridimensionales_ , algo así. Nunca supe a qué venía eso de _prospección_ y creo que no estaba bien empleado el término.

El trabajo final consistía en desarrollar un demo en primera persona con dos ambientes o escenografías distintas. Me inspiré en una película onírica, y mis borradores eran tan complejos que temía no acabar mi demo a tiempo. El día anterior ya había regalado mucho tiempo al ocio, y como había dejado el disco externo en mi habitación, solo quería correr a casa a seguir trabajando en aquel proyecto. Pero ocurrió una cosa con la que no contaba. A la salida de la universidad me encontré con Akira, para mi sorpresa. Cuando yo lo vi, él ya me había visto y corría en mi dirección. No tuve opción.

—¡Al fin! ¿Por qué no me llamaste? —dijo cuando nos encontramos y parecía alterado.

Se apoyó en mi hombro intentando recuperar el aire, y con la otra mano se apretó las costillas. Lo aparté de mi lado instintivamente. Akira me miró asombrado.

—Lo siento —nos disculpamos ambos al unísono.

Akira se apretó más la costilla y luego me miró. Me pareció molesto, pero no conmigo.

—Es mi culpa. Creí que fui bastante obvio al entregarte esa tarjeta. Por favor, llévame a algún baño, llevo esperando fuera de tu universidad hace horas.

—¿Qué, por qué?

—Necesitaba hablar contigo…

Lo conduje lo baño más cercano y le esperé fuera.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer Kenma?

Miré mi reloj por instinto. No quería regalarle mi tiempo, pero…

—No, no tengo nada qué hacer.

… Estaba intrigado.

—Yo sí, tengo una audición en cuarenta minutos. Acompáñame hasta el teatro por favor y te explico en el camino de qué se trata.

Nos encaminamos hasta la estación de metro. Durante el trayecto Kunimi me confió que la familia Tsukishima pensaba traerse a Kei de regreso a Miyagi. Se enteraron que reprobó varias asignaturas el semestre anterior y que se estaba saltando clases. Estaban preocupados.

Hicimos trasbordo en la combinación con la Yamanote-sen line. No supe qué decir. Pensé en Kuro, en cómo le afectaría la noticia.

—En realidad Tsukishima y yo no somos tan unidos, pero hubo un tiempo en que traté a menudo con el hermano de Tsukishima, con Akiteru-san, y se podría decir que tenemos la confianza suficiente como para pedirnos favores de tanto en tanto. Cuando se enteró que viajaba a Tokio me pidió que evaluase la situación de su hermano. Cómo se encontraba, si ameritaba tomar alguna clase de medida.

—¿Y qué le dijiste?

—Todavía no le he dicho nada… Es que no lo vi bien, Kenma. Al principio se mostraba sombrío y desconectado. Luego su estado de ánimo cambió y… fue una mejoría, sin dudas. Pero no me gustó lo que vi, no me produjo buenas sensaciones… Es aquí, nos bajamos aquí.

Para ser un foráneo manejaba bien el sistema ferroviario, o para el caso la ruta que debía seguir.

—¿Dónde vamos?

—Tengo audición en un teatro. Bueno,  _audición_  —aclaró haciendo comillas—. Es un trámite, el director ya me aseguró la plaza.

Me explicó que encontró trabajo temporal en un ensamble hasta que se tuviera que ir al extranjero.

—¿Qué instrumento tocas?

—Las percusiones.

—Oh…

—Ni te lo esperabas, ¿a que no? Cuando se enteran que soy músico, la gente suele creer que toco algún instrumento de madera como el clarinete o el saxo… quizá por los carrillos.

—¿El saxo no que es de metal?

—Ehhh… bueno, sí. Tradicionalmente los instrumentos de viento se clasifican en dos tipos: maderas y bronces. Los bronces son todos estos instrumentos que debes hacer vibrar los labios contra la boquilla como trompetas, trombones, cornos, tubas… y los de madera son los otros: flautas, oboes, clarinetes, fagotes, saxo… bronces y maderas es en realidad una clasificación histórica.

—No sé nada de música.

—Entonces te sorprenderá mucho verme. Aunque dudo que ahora te permitan el ingreso… bueno, un día tendrás la ocasión.

Parecía muy seguro.

Cuando entramos al teatro no me quedó dudas de que Akira conocía el lugar, porque se desplazaba con mucha seguridad y saludaba al personal con soltura y simpatía, algo muy por encima de mis habilidades sociales. Llegamos a un anfiteatro. Akira se adelantó para hablar con un hombre que usaba una boina francesa, yo preferí esperar en la puerta. Me sentía impaciente y no dejaba de pensar en mi trabajo, pero también me preocupaba Kuro, y por extensión Kei. Si no resolvía esa conversación, no podría concentrarme en mi demo. Estaba en un callejón.

Akira no tardó en regresar, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—Seré de los primeros en audicionar. El director no tiene problemas en que escuches, pero no quiere problemas con la dirección del teatro, así que… Pero hay un café en el acceso al segundo piso…

Akira tenía eso de incluir puntos suspendidos en sus frases, especialmente al final. Asentí, y seguí los letreros hasta llegar al café del teatro. Era una esquina pequeña, casi autoservicio. Luego de servirme un americano, saqué una libreta y me puse a revisar unos códigos que allí tenía anotados.

Los códigos comenzaron a bailar ante mis ojos.

Me bajó un sueño más allá de mi capacidad de control. Apuré mi café. El ambiente era cálido, e invitaba a arrebujarse en la silla en la que me encontraba, que era más bien un sillón. Cerré los ojos. Los abrí. Los volví a cerrar, los volví a abrir, y luego no recuerdo más.

 

 

—¿Y? ¿Muy larga la espera?

Me sobresalté. Akira estaba sentado a mi lado, llevaba un cinto que le despejaba la frente y las mangas de la camiseta arremangada hasta los hombros.

—No lo puedo creer, te has dormido —dijo en susurros.

—No es cierto.

—¿Por qué negarlo? Está bien, yo te obligué a venir, sin tomar en cuenta si querías, mucho menos tu estado anímico.

«Estado anímico». Akira y sus palabras.

Me quité las lagañas, avergonzado. Mi libreta de apuntes se había resbalado, la vi dos mesas más adelante. Akira siguió mi mirada, y sin que se lo pidiera se acercó a recogerla. La hojeó sin realmente ver y me la regresó sin sonreír.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? —pregunté.

—No mucho. No más de veinte minutos. Treinta a lo sumo. ¿Nos vamos? —sugirió Akira.

Pero no era una sugerencia como una orden.

Algo extraño había en Akira, en su rostro. Yo no sabía cómo habitualmente era su rostro, pero había algo extraño. Guardé la libreta en mi mochila y lo seguí hasta fuera del recinto. Una vez en la calle Akira abrió su bolsó, guardó unas baquetas largas en su bolsillo, yluego arrojó el bolso lejos, corrió hasta él y lo pateó tres veces. No conforme, lo pateó por cuarta vez, sin mucha fuerza. Descansó sobre sus rodillas y lo pateó una vez más. Cuando se giró hacia mí, aquella rareza en su rostro se había disipado. Me quedé de piedra sin saber qué hacer. Palpé mis bolsillos en busca de cigarrillos, y cuando di con ellos le extendí uno a Akira, quien pareció dudar.

—Así que eres esa clase de sujeto —Akira me aceptó el regalo y se llevó un cigarrillo a los labios, se lo encendí—. Ahhh… y yo que lo había dejado.

—Siento haberme quedado dormido.

—¿Ah?

—Que siento…

—No, sí ya te he oído. No importa, no pasa nada.

—¿Por qué has reaccionado así? ¿La audición fue mal o…?

—¿La audición…? No, eso fue bien. Es que… —Kunimi dio una calada y comenzó a caminar, de regreso al metro; lo seguí—, mi interpretación, o sea mi modo de tocar, es algo o que gusta mucho, o que no gusta nada, no hay un término medio. A este director le gusta mucho, y por eso me ha dejado el puesto, pero varios de los músicos del ensamble no parecen entusiastas, y han empezado a correr rumores. Y ni siquiera llevo un día.

—¿Rumores, qué clase de rumores?

—¿Dónde vas tú? —Esquivó Akira.

—No lo sé.

—Yo quiero arrojarme desde un puente.

Fue una tontería de mi parte, pero le dije que podía conducirlo al río Sumida, si le apetecía. Akira aceptó riéndose. Nuevamente aquella sonrisa defectuosa regresó para perturbarme la mente. Yo quería acabar el tema de Kei, que me preocupaba, pero no se me ocurría cómo regresar a él.

Akira guardó las baquetas en el bolso. No pude ignorar el detalle. Debían ser importantes, pensé, si las había puesto a salvo antes de patear su bolso.

Llegamos al Sumida. Akira se recostó en la balaustrada y yo lo imité.

—¿Cómo es Kuroo-san? —preguntó—. Tsukishima me ha dicho que es del tipo que ayuda a todos a ser mejores personas.

—¿Kei te dijo eso?

—Ya sé, es un poco raro viniendo de Tsukishima… También me ha dicho que no lo aguanta y que hará lo posible por romper con él, pero es claramente una mentira. Luego de estar con él, creo que a quien no aguanta es a sí mismo, y ese es el verdadero problema. Kuroo-san no está colaborando.

—A qué te refieres.

—Es solo una teoría, Tsukishima ya me ha dicho que eres una especie de vidente sociológico, así que no te vayas a burlar de mí.

—No soy…, no importa, continúa.

—Tsukishima quiere que alguien le digan que es una mala persona y que lo traten como si fuese una mala persona. Si Kuroo-san se lo dijese, con verdadera convicción, y expusiera ante la sociedad la perversidad de su corazón, el estigma del rechazo lo librará de culpas y podrá expiarlo. Esto, claramente, a muy  _grosso modo_.

Kunimi Akira era un observador. Podía englobar toda una personalidad en un puñado de frases. Era un músico de las percusiones. Tenía un complejo con sus carrillos. Se descargaba pateando sus bolsos pero antes ponía a resguardo sus baquetas. Intentaba dejar el tabaco. Archivé aquello en mi cabeza.

—Ya se lo he dicho a Kuro, que debería ser menos protector con Kei y dejarle espacio. Pero Kuro me dice que si él no vela por Kei, nadie más lo hará, y no puede permitir eso. No puede, simplemente, elegir quedarse al margen. Y lo entiendo.

—En Sendai no estaría solo…

Eso yo también lo había pensado.

—Kuroo-san es tu mejor amigo, ¿cierto?

—¿Quieres que hable con él? —me ofrecí. Últimamente sentía que decía aquella frase a menudo, casi como una muletilla.

Akira me pidió otro cigarro. El río Sumida se tragó las cenizas.

 

 

Cuando Akira camina, no voltea atrás. Tiene un andar encorvado que arrastra los pies, como si tuviese que cargar con todo el peso del mundo. Yo me largué a correr. Kuro me comunicó por mensaje que se encontraba en Ikebukuro. Nos encontramos en una intercepción, a la salida del metro.

—Quieren… quieren… Kuro… Sendai…

No me salían las palabras, estaba agotadísimo. Aún así, en medio de una concurrida avenida, a gritos fue que se lo escupí todo. A cada palabra que daba, comprendía que dictaba una sentencia.

 

 

Kuro se tomó la noticia con mucha entereza, como era propio en él. No se opuso, pero temió que Kei si lo hiciera.

—Es claro que yo no he podido ayudarlo… pero no creo que Tsukki lo vea así. No creo siquiera que reconozca que tiene un problema.

—Si Kei no quiere irse, y descubre que tú estás del lado de su familia, ¿no empeoraría las cosas entre ambos?

—Primero: apoyar la decisión de la familia es apoyar a Tsukki. Segundo: cuando ya has terminado 100 veces con la misma persona, la 101 no causa tanto impacto.

—Pero si hace muy poco no dejaste a Kei terminar contigo.

—Porque el escenario era otro muy distinto… me voy a ver a Tsukki.

—¿Ahora?

—No puede esperar.

—Cuéntame cómo te fue, no me dejes preocupado.

Kuro regresó en sus pasos.

—¿No vienes conmigo?

—No —me opuse—. Es mejor que no.

Esa conversación podía terminar de dos maneras: mal, a gritos desgarrados; o mal, a llantos.

—Acompáñame de camino hasta su residencia —insistió—, por favor.

Me resigné a acompañarlo, a sabiendas de que mi participación no se quedaría ahí. A la fuerza, tendría que tomar una postura. Y, la verdad sea dicha, Kuro era mi mejor amigo. No hay razonamiento que valga para mí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas** : no sé cuánto me dure esta racha, pero estoy tratando de sacarle el máximo de provecho. Por lo mismo, me he dedicado más a la creación que a la revisión, así que mil perdones por esos fallos no intencionados.
> 
> Apreciación #3: los estudios de Chopin son estudios que trascienden la técnica. Especialmente los estudios opus 10 no 4, y opus 25 no 11, ejecutados con transparencia y claridad, son el mejor argumento para dejarme sin palabras a su interlocutor.


	4. Chapter 4

Kei se hospedaba en una residencia para universitarios. Abordé el metro por tercera vez en el día, por mucho que se resintiera mi bolsillo. A mi lado, oía a Kuro murmurar lo que seguramente sería su discurso de batalla. No me miraba, pero me traía sujeto de la sudadera, y me daba tirones cada vez que el metro viraba brusco.

Frente a mí, una pareja de muchachos. No llamaban mucho la atención, salvo que uno de ellos tenía la mano metida en el bolsillo de la cazadora del otro muchacho, donde se refugiaban sus manos entrelazadas. Verlos me hizo recordar la primera vez que vi a Kei y Kuro tomados de manos.

Cuando Kuro se enteró que Kei se había venido a Tokio para seguir sus estudios, me contó la noticia unas siete veces.

—¿Por qué te emociona tanto?

—¿Ah? No lo sé. Es solo… Es que… Bueno, yo siempre…

Me largué a reír.

—Tsukki va a estudiar aquí en Tokio —me dijo por octava vez.

Pero Kei no le hacía mucho caso a Kuro, y al principio lo único que importaba a Kei era estudiar. Kuro intentaba arrastrarlo fuera de la biblioteca, y como no lo consiguió, acabó sacando una membresía. Se pasaban las tardes estudiando juntos, pese a que sus materias no hallaban convergencia. Yo acababa de desertar de Trabajo Social y estaba preparándome para rendir los exámenes nuevamente. Kei, al enterarse, le dijo a Kuro que él disponía de mucho material, y dada una casualidad llamada «excesiva previsión», todo aquel material lo había traído a Tokio.

Fui invitado a unirme a esas tardes de estudio junto a Kei y Kuro, en la cual cada uno estudiaba lo suyo. Yo por varios días pensé que eso era lo que hacíamos, hasta que caí en cuenta de que, de los tres, yo era el que más estudiaba. Comenzó como una especie de juego de miradas furtivas, roces con los pies bajo la mesa, sonrojos por nimiedades, presente en el estudio de mis dos amigos, y tuve la oportunidad de ser testigo de aquello.

De allí todo fue escalando.

Una vez Kei le perdió miedo a la universidad y se dio cuenta que no era tan difícil como le hicieron creer, sumado a los verdaderos deseos de su corazón, se atrevió a reemplazar las largas horas de enfrascamiento académico voluntario, por descansos involuntarios al lado de Kuro. Almorzaban en las mesas dispuestas fuera de la biblioteca, y yo a veces encontraba excusas para dejarlos solos. Se hizo normal verlos caminando juntos por las calles, y luego juntos en las fiestas, y juntos en las fotos. A veces, quienes los conocían, se acercaban a mí a preguntarme si Kei y Kuro estaban juntos. «Aún no», respondía, hasta que cierto día los encontré sentados fuera del _seven eleven_ que hay cerca de mi casa, tomados de manos.

No había nada de especial en ese gesto. Eran dos muchachos que se amaban, que tenían sus dedos entrelazados.

—Finalmente —dije sentándome entre ellos por el puro placer de molestarlos.

Kei no se ruborizó ni un ápice, porque según él, las verdades no son algo de lo que se deba avergonzar. Kuro ocultó su cabeza en mi cuello y su risa, algo histérica, nunca antes me había parecido tan humana.

Por algún motivo que siempre agradeceré, y del mismo modo en que me permitieron estudiar junto a ellos, no se olvidaron de mí y me incluyeron dentro de su pequeño mundo. Fumábamos a la hora del crepúsculo, y a veces salíamos los tres de excursión, a la playa o algún lago. Nos gustaba mojar nuestros pies en el agua y luego comer pescado en alguna posada. Cuando a Kei se le subía el vino a la cabeza terminaba hablando de más, y era la persona más graciosa. Me agradaba Kei porque sabía cómo sacarle sonrisas a Kuro, de todo tipo. Lo empujaba constantemente poniendo en jaque los límites de su autocontrol, y tenía el carácter suficiente para reírse de él y hacerlo enfadar.

Se peleaban, como todas las parejas. También se reconciliaban, como lo hacen las parejas. Eran roces normales que no tenían nada de extraordinario. Hasta la noche del accidente. Le cambió la vida a Kei. La recuperación fue tan rápida y asombrosa, que a nadie se le ocurrió que aquello pudiese ser una advertencia de lo que realmente ocurría en su interior, y de pronto, de un día a otro, todo se le vino abajo.

Los muchachos delante de mí se separaron para bajarse en la estación antes que la nuestra. Eran más o menos del mismo porte y contextura. Uno de ellos, el que anteriormente había infiltrado su mano en el bolsillo ajeno, pinchó al otro en las costillas, para apurarlo a bajar, y el otro le dirigió una mirada que guardaba una amenaza. ¿Acaso uno siempre apurará al otro a bajar? ¿Acaso iban tarde a algún sitio?

Cada pareja es un universo.

A cada paso que daba, sentía que estaba a punto de presenciar la supernova que extinguiría uno de aquellos universos, un universo del que también formaba parte, del que siempre había tratado de mantenerme al margen. Como espectador, me tocaba explotar junto a ellos. Me lo merecía.

 

 

En la residencia, el mayordomo nos dijo que Kei acababa de salir.

—¿Llevaba cigarrillos? —preguntó Kuro.

—No, no los llevaba.

—Entonces debe de estar en el estanco.

Y allí estaba, sentado en una banqueta dispuesta fuera de la tienda. Se había liado unos cuantos cigarrillos que llevaba metidos tras la oreja. No traía los audífonos, algo atípico. Kuro apresuró el paso.

—Hey, Tsukki.

Kei levantó la vista. Al reconocernos, siguió liando cigarrillos. Había algo raro en sus ojos que los velaba. Con Kuro intercambiamos una mirada.

—Tsukki, ¿te pasa algo?

Kei se encogió de hombros.

—No. No sé.

Nos sentamos cada uno al lado de Kei. Kuro le acarició la espalda, pero Kei estaba tieso.

—Dime, qué ocurre.

—No es nada… la visita de Kunimi me ha hecho recordar los días en Miyagi, eso es todo.

Kei me ofreció uno de los cigarrillos. Tuvo el detalle de no hacer lo mismo con Kuro.

—¿Hace cuánto no viajas a Miyagi? —Kuro tanteó terreno.

—Ya no viajo a Miyagi, Kuroo-san.

—¿Nunca más?

—Nunca más.

—Nunca más… —repitió.

Con Kuro intercambiamos una mirada. No iba a dar marcha atrás, porque cuando Kuro se decide, es implacable. Me acordé de mi demo inacabado, del hecho de que aún no había almorzado, y quise más que nunca desaparecer.

Kuro se aclaró la garganta.

—Pues… La visita de tu amigo Kunimi escondía un secreto. Escucha…

Kei dejó de liar cigarros. Su humor cambió.

—Te escucho.

—Pero acuérdate de que te amo.

—Ugh, ¿por qué tienes que decir eso tan cursi? Kenma está escuchando.

Kuro me miró apremiante.

—¿Kenma? ¿Tienes algo que decir?

Lo habría fulminado con la mirada. Kuro, no me obligues a hacer esto. Por favor. Estás terminando de sepultar todos aquellos días felices.

Qué estoy pensando…

Los días felices llevan muertos hace rato.

Encendí mi cigarrillo tratando de ganar tiempo. Le repetí a Kei lo mismo que le dije a Kuro, lo mismo que Kunimi me transmitió hace algunas horas. De refilón, veía lágrimas caer por las mejillas de Kei teñidas en rosa. La conversación terminó mal, ahogada en un silencio incómodo.

Me levanté y me aparté para terminar mi cigarrillo. No quería ser testigo lo que pudiese ocurrir. Al menos, no quería verlo con mis propios ojos.

—Por favor Tsukki dime algo…

—…

—Tsukki, en el fondo sabes que es lo mejor.

—Te digo que ya no viajo a Miyagi ¿y tú me haces esto?

—No ha sido idea mía.

—Pero estás de acuerdo. Y si estás de acuerdo, es que lo apoyas. Así que se ha convertido en tu idea.

—No seas tan injusto.

—¿Injusto? ¿De verdad? —Kei se descontroló. Me mantuve junto al basurero, observando las volutas ascendientes de humo.

—Tsukki, por favor…

—No, por favor tú. Eres increíble, Kuroo-san.

—Tsukki, ¿es que no te das cuenta que ya no queda nada de ti?

Arrojé mi cigarrillo y lo aplasté con la suela del zapato. Esa última declaración era innecesaria.

—No me hagas regresar. Si regreso, romperemos para siempre.

—Entonces romperemos para siempre.

—No.

—Tienes que hacer las paces con Yamaguchi.

Fue como si sus palabras cortaran la atmósfera igual que un rayo abre el aire en dos.

La supernova.

Un universo acaba de explotar.

 

 

Kuro alcanzó a agarrarle por una de las mangas de la rebeca, pero Kei que estaba flaco logró escabullirse, dejando a Kuro con la prenda en la mano.

Kuro salió tras de él y lo capturó. No importó cuanto Kei le arañó, golpeó o pateó, el agarre de Kuro no menguó. Exhausto, Kei no puso más guerra. Lo acompañamos de regreso hasta la residencia. Kei no dijo palabra, no se despidió. Se giró solo una vez, cuando ya estaba dentro, y sacudió una mano. Kuro y yo apenas hablamos de camino a nuestras respectivas casas. Al salir del metro, mis tripas gruñeron.

—¿No has comido?

—Está bien, ya estamos por llegar a casa.

—Lo siento —dijo, fue la única vez que lo dijo.

Lo agarré del brazo y lo obligué a caminar. Nos despedimos en la puerta de su casa.

En la mía, mamá todavía estaba cocinando la cena, pero yo no podía esperar. Me comí un yogur de frutilla, un tarro de uvas en conserva, y un trozo de pan. Mamá me regañó porque arruinaría mi apetito. Agarré una manzana del frutero y le pedí a mamá que me subiera la cena a mi habitación: tenía que un proyecto muy importante en el que estaba muy atrasado.

Al llegar a mi habitación, descubrí que no tenía fuerzas para trabajar en mi demo. Arrojé la mochila, le di un mordisco a la manzana (un asco, harinosa como la que más), y me dejé desplomar en el _futón_.

Rendido, deprimido, no lo sé.

Observé la tarjeta de Kunimi, clavada en mi pizarra de corcho. Al final, Kunimi había cumplido con los deseos de Kei. Había logrado que Kuro, por primera vez, rompiera con Kei por iniciativa propia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento como la racha se va desinflando.
> 
> Apreciación #4: Piotr Tchaikovski compuso su Marcha Eslava en menos de una semana, mezclando temas populares serbios. Por mucho que se halla apropiado de lo ajeno, de lo popular, es inevitable escuchar Marcha Eslava y sentirlo como algo distinto a Tchaikovski. Es es dejar un sello.


	5. Chapter 5

Durante tres días estuve enfrascado en la maqueta de mi demo. Me esmeré en hacerlo complejo y lleno detalles, para obligarme a no pensar en otras cosas. Así llegó el domingo.

La noche anterior Kei me llamó para que lo ayudase a empacar. Le transmití el mensaje a Kuro, quien me respondió con un escueto «gracias». Akira ya estaba en la habitación de Kei cuando yo llegué, no así Kuro. Por entonces Kuro trabajaba los domingos como recepcionista en un club de golf, pero yo estaba seguro que habría pedido algún permiso.

Kei ni lo mencionó.

—En estos momentos en que he sido traicionado por todos los amigos que tengo, que además son muy pocos, el favor final que les pido es que me ayuden a empacar mis cosas. Después de esto no nos veremos jamás.

—No seas tan melodramático —dije a Kei.

Tenía muchos cd's y otra infinidad de  _mangas_ , de fotocopias, de instructivos, de cuadernos, que formaban largas pilas que se elevaban hasta el techo. Su habitación era un vertedero de papeles acumulados con los años de estudio, y Kei dijo que había que intentar guardar la mayor cantidad de ellos en el interior del limitado número de cajas que disponía.

—¿Solo en estas cajas? Es imposible

—Pero Kenma-san tú tienes dos trofeos de campeonatos de  _tetris_. Esto debería ser un calentamiento para ti.

Akira se burló.

_—¿Tetris?_  ¿De verdad eres campeón de  _tetris_?

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —dije.

—Me parece monótono.

—No es monótono a la velocidad que él juega —me defendió Kei.

Estaba de buen humor, lo que me chocaba un poco.

Yo habría reciclado al menos tres cuartos de lo que había en la habitación, pero Kei quería conservarlo todo, incluso los cuadernos de preparación para las pruebas de ingreso universitario. Con Akira conseguimos que se deshiciera del material de bioética, técnicas de laboratorio, y álgebra. Le permitimos conservar las químicas básicas y las intermedias, y las químicas de especialidad las empacamos con cuidado, según sus instrucciones.

Dejó la mitad de los  _mangas_  en la habitación, como regalo para el próximo estudiante que llegase a habitarla. Eran volúmenes al azar de varios  _shonen_  y algún que otro  _shoujo_  que compró solo para burlarse del  _mangaka_  que los realizó, porque Kei podía llegar a ser así de cínico. Lo mismo había ocurrido con algunas novelas que tenía que eran  _best-sellers_ , pero costó un poco más que se deshiciera de ellas.

—Kuro me regaló una de ellas —murmuró. Regresó todas esas novelas a la estantería y no volvimos a tocar el tema.

Akira puso una melodía desde su teléfono y lo dejó al interior de un tazón. El sonido se amplificó por la habitación. Era una melodía rítmica, muy animosa, que desentonaba por completo con el estado ánimico que sentíamos todos.

—Estamos escuchando  _Coro de gitanos_ , de Verdi —explicó—. Los compositores tienden a demostrar lo cultivados e ingeniosos que son precisamente por las percusiones que incluían, ¿sabías? —dijo esto mirándome a mí.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Porque, básicamente, cualquier objeto con el potencial de que al golpearse produzca un sonido, puede convertirse en una percusión. Entonces los compositores les da por golpear cualquier cosa y hacer música. Este tema de aquí incluye un yunque golpeado por un martillo. Yo te avisaré en qué parte, aunque quizá te des cuenta por ti mismo.

Y así fue. Yo no habría podido precisar si era un yunque o cualquier otra cosa, pero era sin dudas un sonido peculiar.

—Los percusionistas preferimos los timbales, el vibráfono, o la batería, porque es en ellos que puedes demostrar tus habilidades rítmicas, pero siempre hay un percusionista desgraciado a quien le toca golpear un yunque, una tabla de lavar, o un látigo.

—¿Te ha tocado usar un látigo?

—Oh sí, pero no es el látigo que estás pensando. Es, más bien, una pinza gigante. Fíjate cómo abre el concierto en sol mayor de Ravel. Era un cachondo mental.

Reprodujo un video de su teléfono. Un Akira jovencito de mejillas redondas y rosadas, y vestido con traje de etiqueta, sostenía en efecto lo que parecía una pinza gigante. A la señal del conductor, Akira cerró la pinza produciendo un ruido sordo, precedido por una melodía jocosa casi absurda llevada por el piano y unas flautas.

—Y eso fue todo lo que hice… —explicó Akira, elevando la voz por encima de mis risas.

Kei me miró un momento. Pareció que iba a decir algo, pero negó con la cabeza y siguió ordenando.

—¿Cuántos años tenías allí? —le pregunté, ignorando a Kei.

—Diecisiete, dieciocho. Fue en mi último año de preparatoria. ¿No crees que me veo muy tierno con la pajarita blanca y abotonado hasta el cuello?

Se veía tierno, en efecto, pero yo no era el tipo de persona que hacía esa clase de declaraciones. Le di una de esas miradas que quieren decir «retráctate», sin esperar que Akira se tornara de un rojo brillante, como amapola. No era la reacción que esperaba, y ahí supe que Akira tampoco era la persona que tendía a decir esas cosas penosas.

—Sepárense ustedes dos —dijo Kei. Dejó caer entre Akira y yo una enorme caja con enciclopedias—. Lo que me faltaba.

Y puso de su celular su propia música. Rock punk depresivo con guitarras distorsionadas, y solos de bajo, muy distinto a la música clásica y divertida de Akira.

 

 

Acabamos a la hora del almuerzo y estábamos hambrientos, pero en lugar de comer, salimos primero a fumar. Tsukishima nos entregó a Kunimi y a mí dos cigarrillos liados por él mismo, tabaco de calidad. Su hermano pasaría a recogerlo en auto en unas dos horas, según acababa de informarle por teléfono. Chocamos nuestros cigarrillos como si brindáramos con cerveza. Luego fuimos a por unas pizzas.

El ambiente discurría entre nosotros con relativa tranquilidad, lo que me mantenía en un necesario estado de guardia.

Me atreví a preguntarle a Kei si tenía algún plan. Se limpió la grasa de la pizza con una servilleta, con mucha delicadeza.

—No sé —admitió—. Supongo que congelaré los estudios, pero de eso se encargará Akiteru. Si es que la universidad me lo permite.

—¿Podrían no permitírtelo? —preguntó Akira.

—Reprobé muchos ramos; estoy por reprobar otros tantos más.

Yo sabía que había reprobado ramos, pero no cuántos. Me dio vergüenza oírlo, pero Kei le restó importancia. Con otra servilleta, absorbió la grasa de un segundo trozo de pizza antes de llevárselo a la boca.

—Supongo que esto me lo he buscado yo mismo, así que está bien.

—¿Te preocupa? —preguntó Akira. Nuevamente Akira.

Kei asintió.

—¿Por qué?

—Akira… —dije con cautela. Kei interpuso una mano ante mí.

—No, está bien, Kenma. Lo que pasa es que no quiero darme cuenta de cómo me compadecerán los demás a mi regreso. Seguro dirán entre ellos: «mira allá, el hijo de los Tsukishima. Y con lo prometedor que parecía». Es algo que sé que ocurrirá porque ya ocurre, y que yo también pienso, pero evito. No quiero ver mis pensamientos reflejados en rostros ajenos.

Decía todas estas cosas con mucha soltura, como si las hubiese aceptado de plano. Algo no andaba bien con el humor de Kei. Yo, que llevaba tiempo conociéndolo, sabía que se estaba esforzando por fingir y restarle importancia a lo que estábamos viviendo. Siempre hacía esas cosas inútiles.

Por qué Kuro tenías que fallar precisamente hoy…

—Iré a pagar —dije—. Estas van por mí.

—Yo no pienso eso de ti —oí como Akira le decía a Kei—. Pienso que eres valiente.

—No tienes que decir esas cosas.

—Te admiro.

—Kunimi cállate.

Entregué mi tarjeta de crédito a la cajera.

Era probablemente la última vez que nos veríamos, quien sabe en cuánto tiempo, y yo lo único que podía pensar era que Kuro no estaba allí para guardar el recuerdo de una última reunión. Se acabarían para siempre aquellas tardes amenas entre Kuro, Kei y yo. Volvíamos a ser Kuro y yo. Y Kuro no estaba. Y en su lugar estaba Akira. Y Akira era ese tipo de persona que hacía preguntas. Y Kei estaba de un falso buen humor que me llenaba de tristeza.

Estaba todo mal.

Estaba todo transformándose, mutando.

 

 

Akiteru llegó a eso de las cuatro de la tarde. Empezó a lloviznar mientras subíamos las cajas al portaequipaje, así que nos apresuramos en apurar la despedida. Cuando todo estuvo dispuesto, Akira me tendió la mano. Al principio dudé.

—No nos conocimos bajo las mejores circunstancias, pero ha estado bien… Sé que estás cosas siempre se dicen como parte de la cortesía…

—Entiendo.

—Soy sincero cuando te pido que no perdamos el contacto, así que intenta llamarme. O podríamos quedar, a mi regreso.

—¿Cuándo vuelves?

—El ensamble comenzará las prácticas mañana, pero le he dicho al director que debo terminar unos asuntos en Sendai antes. No me tomará mucho, un par de días o tres.

No precisó en los asuntos. Se subió al asiento del copiloto y Kei atrás. Akiteru me dio las gracias en nombre de su familia, y también me pidió transmitir su agradecimiento a Kuro.

Kuro, de verdad, ¿por qué no estás acá? De todas las cosas en las que te podías equivocar, tenías que fallar precisamente en esto.

Kei bajó la ventana y se despidió de mí con el signo de la paz.

Akira se despidió de mí con un corazón coreano.

Akiteru vigilaba los espejos retrovisores.

Estaba hecho.

 

 

Regresé a casa pensando qué era lo que podía decirle a Kuro, incapaz de decidir si lo castigaría por dejar a Kei abandonado, o si debía reconfortarlo y prepararlo para el incierto que se nos venía. Yo no estaba seguro de qué significaba todo esto para mí, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que Kuro no iba a dejar que las emociones se le notaran en la cara. Quizá lo mejor en su caso sería dejarlo llorar, y que con las lágrimas se fuera toda su tristeza.

Pasé por un  _seven-eleven_  a por unas cervezas para Kuro. No sabía mucho de cerveza, y al final compré aquella con mayor cantidad de grados alcohólicos. Resultó un esfuerzo inútil de mi parte, descubrí al llegar a casa.

En el comedor encontré sentados a mis padres, acompañados de los abuelos de Kuro. El aire era denso, y por mi cabeza pasaron, en un instante, mil historias siniestras.

—¿Qué sucede? —dije, casi atropellado.

Mi madre me extendió un trozo de papel. La abuela de Kuro ocultó su sollozo tras sus manos.

La inconfundible letra de Kuro, pulcra y ordenada.

 

_Abucchan:_

_No te preocupes por mí. Yo sí volveré, lo prometo. Necesito aclarar ciertas cosas, y para ello, requiero tiempo y espacio; y para ello, debo desaparecer, hasta comprenderlo. Es extraño, pero es el único modo. Volveré. Sí volveré._

_Tetsurou._

 

Todos me miraban, salvo la abuela. Mi padre se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Tú sabías algo de esto?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Por qué, Tetsurou —lloró la abuela—, por qué tenías que salir igual a tu madre.

Hace más de diez años la madre de Kuro abandonó a su hijo y a su esposo. Yo nunca había oído la historia, solo sabía que ella se había ido. Yo siempre imaginé que se había fugado con otro hombre, porque siempre hay historias como aquellas en cada familia. Aquel día me enteré de la verdadera historia.

—Ella siempre decía que algo de su personalidad se había perdido cuando nació Tetsurou. Yo le decía que, una vez se tienes un hijo, la juventud no regresa más. Pensaba que se refería a eso. Conforme pasaron los años, su locura fue en aumento. Daba vuelta la casa buscando aquello que «había perdido». Se inducía el vómito, se cortaba mechones de cabello. Un día rajó todos los cojines de la casa. Mi hijo se negaba a internarla, pero la sometió a tratamiento siquiátrico y me pidió que viniese a vivir con ellos, para que me hiciera cargo de la casa y Tetsurou. Cómo podría negarme.

»No se puede decir que mi nuera haya mejorado con la medicación, pero ya no cometía locuras, y todos decidimos engañarnos. Se comportaba desganada, y era imposible mantener una conversación con ella porque no te oía, pero estaba calmada.

»Y un día, simplemente, se fue. Dejó una nota muy parecida a la de Tetsurou. Decía que se tenía que encontrar. Que volvería. Que era la única manera. Y ya han pasado más de diez años de eso. Quizá sean quince años.

Releí la carta una y otra vez, intentando encontrar un mensaje oculto, una pista de su paradero.

—Pero Kuro nunca ha cometido alguna locura —dije, necesitaba decirlo—, Kuro siempre antepone sus sentimientos al de los demás. Es muy consciente de ello.

—Nosotros también estábamos seguros de muchas cosas, y ya ves lo que ha ocurrido.

Sentía una angustia que no tenía con quien compartir.

Kei se había ido. Kuro también hizo lo suyo

En mi habitación, solo, mis ojos volaron hacia la tarjeta de la pizarra de corcho.

Akira y los Tsukishima debían seguir en camino hacia Sendai, a juzgar por la hora.

Si alguien no debía enterarse de lo de Kuro, era Kei.

¿Sabía Kei lo de la madre de Kuro? ¿Por qué yo me enteraba recién?

La angustia se mezcló con rabia e impaciencia. ¿Qué se suponía que era yo para mis amigos, al fin y al cabo? ¿Por qué cada uno tenía esa estúpida idea de resolver sus asuntos por sí solos, sin pedir ayuda?

No quería ser como Kei o Kuro. Los odiaba.

«Ayúdame», le escribí a Akira. Y Akira me prestó su ayuda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apreciación #5: cuando escucho _Aquarium_ de Camille Saint-Saëns me da la impresión de estar en presencia de una magia muy antigua. Me evoca sensaciones misteriosas, una clase de alquimia, un pasadizo secreto en un bosque encantado.


	6. Chapter 6

Akira (22:01): Estoy en una estación de servicio.  
Akira (22:01): Falta poco para que lleguemos. Yo me habría ahorrado la parada.  
Akira (22:02): Cómo estás. Ha ocurrido algo, ¿cierto?

Me imaginé a Akira, teléfono en mano, examinando las góndolas de la tienda de la estación de servicio con aire aburrido.

Kenma (22:02): Es Kuro. Se ha marchado de casa. Ha dejado nada más que una nota tras de sí.  
Akira (22:02): Se ha marchado.  
Kenma (22:02): Sí.

Me dejé caer sobre mi cama y, vestido, apagué la luz.

Kenma (22:03): No es necesario que Kei lo sepa todavía.  
Akira (22:03): Sí.  
Akira (22:03): Ahora no puedo llamarte porque precisamente tengo a Tsukishima muy cerca.  
Kenma (22:03): No necesito que me llames.  
Akira (22:03): Me gustaría oír tu voz cuando me pides ayuda.

Bien… ¿qué?

Encendí la luz. Como un gato, caminé en círculos por la habitación. Sentía la necesidad de hacer algo, cualquier cosa. Me desnudé, me vestí con el pijamas y esperé junto al teléfono, en el alfeizar, intentando encontrar mi respuesta.

Akira escribió primero.

Akira (22:07): ¿No te entran ganas de marcharte también?  
Akira (22:07): ¿De escapar?

Miré a través de la ventana. Qué oscura es la ciudad. Por esta misma ventana, he mirado a Kuroo una infinidad de veces. Muy temprano por la mañana, o muy tarde por la noche, siempre que sea una hora extrema, es posible ver a Kuroo correr de arriba abajo por las calles de la ciudad. O bien, _era_.

Kenma (22:08): Me lo he planteado.  
Akira (22:08): ¿Y…?  
Kenma (22:08): No. Escapar de aquella manera, agarrando unas pocas cosas y dejando nada más que una nota, es algo que va más allá de mis capacidades, o de mi coraje. Evadirme, que en mi caso consiste en fingir preocupación por mi día a día, llenándome de ocupaciones para postergar pensar en lo que _no quiero_ pensar, es la manera en que suelo escaparme.  
Akira (22:10): Un escapista estacionario.  
Kenma (22:10): Algo así.  
Akira (22:11): Yo también he llegado a plantearme lo de escapar. A dónde. No lo sé. No podría simplemente irme a otro lugar, pero no se debe al coraje. Tengo que tener un plan para todo. Y de los planes es precisamente de lo que más intento huir.  
Kenma (22:11): O sea… 

_Akira está escribiendo…_

Akira (22:18) O sea, Kenma, que mañana arreglaré unos asuntos que tengo pendientes en Sendai, y temas de la VISA, y empacaré una maleta ligera, mi ropa básica, mis partituras, el cargador del celular. Llevaré mi set de baquetas en su estuche aparte. Antes de la partida visitaré a unos amigos que tengo abandonados y hablaremos, nos pondremos al día antes de mi nueva partida. Abordaré un bus y escucharé música todo el trayecto. Regresaré a Tokio. Me alojaré en una habitación que han gestionado para mí, en una residencia de músicos, porque se me hace terrible eso de seguir abusando del sofá de Hanamaki y no tener dónde ensayar. Supongo que cenaré con Hanamaki una última vez, lo invitaré a una cafetería francesa como agradecimiento. Las prácticas para el ensamble ocuparán todo mi tiempo, probablemente. Podremos vernos algunos días, y otros días no podremos, pero nos escribiremos.  
»O sea, Kenma. Que estoy intentando huir, pero lo he planificado punto por punto. Nadie se enterará que, lo que estoy haciendo, es algo más complejo que estarme evadiendo. Estoy fingiendo evasión para que no se enteren que me he ido. Es posible que muchos ni siquiera se den cuenta que finjo evadirme. Es posible que, a los demás, les parezca que tengo todo claro y resuelto. Y, más importante, que sigo avanzando, que sigo creciendo.  
»Estoy terminando temas de la VISA. He conseguido un trabajo temporal para no hacer el vago mientras tanto. Seis meses después partiré a América. Estaré allí un año redondo. Puede que viaje a muchos lugares. Me gustaría conocer Montreal, en Canadá. Y Alaska, y ver la aurora boreal. Me gustaría ir a California, y tomar mucho vino. Abrazar esas secuoyas enormes de la televisión. El Bronx. Y todos los opera hall que se pueda, claro.

 

«La gente no escribe esta clase de cosas». Me mordí el meñique y, sin apartarme del teléfono, sin ser del todo consciente, volví a dar vueltas por la habitación. Eran muchas palabras para un solo mensaje. No me atreví a comentárselo, aunque quería. Además, yo estaba pensando que Akira lo tenía todo claro y resuelto en la vida, al menos más claro y resuelto que yo la mía. Porque era un músico que ya contaba con su título y qué pensaba irse al extranjero a especializarse en la composición de bandas sonoras, mientras yo me encontraba a medio camino de terminar un segundo intento de carrera. Supuse que me correspondía escribir algo en respuesta, pero al ver ese mensaje de _Akira está escribiendo_ , no me atreví a interrumpirlo. Regresé al alfeizar y junté mis pies desnudos. No sabía qué hacer con mis manos, salvo comerme todas las uñas.

Akira (22:20): No quiero que te evadas, Kenma. He comprado un café para el viaje, solo para hacerle compañía a Akiteru. Kei no ha podido dormir en todo el trayecto. Yo sé que va a aprovechar la oscuridad del automóvil para dejar correr todas esas lágrimas que se ha guardado.  
»Voy a decirte algo muy extraño: me gustaría sentir ese dolor tan profundo de Kei.

Y continuó escribiendo…

Akira (22:23): Yo no sé lo que es tener un mejor amigo. Tengo un amigo que conozco desde secundaria. Muchos dan por hecho que es mi mejor amigo, por el tiempo que llevamos compartiendo el mismo espacio. ¿No te parece una injusticia que la gente tienda a asumir y dar por hecho algo así? Aunque no es alguien que me desagrade en lo absoluto, hay muchas cosas de Kindaichi que no entiendo y que no siento curiosidad por comprender.  
»Pero eso no es lo que me preocupa. Me he dado cuenta que, si algo le ocurriera a cualquier persona que se supone que me es próxima, por ejemplo Kindaichi, salvo quizá un shock inicial, no sentiría mayor dolor. Aceptaría el nuevo panorama más pronto que tarde, y me adaptaría con mayor rapidez que otros conocidos de Kindaichi quizá menos cercanos que yo mismo.  
»En definitiva, creo que estoy hueco por dentro. Y si te escribo todo esto, a ti que apenas te conozco, es porque quiero marcar alguna diferencia.

Akira (22:25): Por favor no le des muchas vueltas a esto que te voy a decir. Creo que envidio a Kei, capaz de involucrarse tanto en la vida de los demás. En el dolor tan grande que siente y que le destruyó la personalidad. Me di cuenta que se dejó crecer el flequillo. Es para ocultar su cicatriz, ¿cierto?  
»No es negarse a aceptar un problema lo que le sucede a Kei. Es negarse a hallarle solución pues el dolor es el único espacio que le queda a Tsukishima para encontrarse con Yamaguchi. Porque siente precisamente ese dolor es que puede decir: todavía estamos juntos. Todavía nada puede separarnos.  
»O sea…

Kenma (22:26): O sea…  
Akira (22:27): Sí…  
Akira (22:27): Ahora que Kuroo y Kei parecen haberse marchado de tu vida, ¿cómo te sientes?  
Akira (22:28): Sé que el caso no es el mismo que con Tsukishima y Yamaguchi…  
Kenma (22:29): No sabría qué decirte.  
Akira (22:30): Me caes bien, Kozume Kenma. Déjame llamarte cuando regrese a Tokio.

Me mordí las uñas. Yo sabía lo difícil que es poner ideas por escrito en una conversación por chat telefónico,boero aún así Akira me expresó su corazón, y eso era algo que nadie había hecho de manera directa, ni siquiera Kei o Kuro.

Kenma (22:30): Por favor llámame.  
Akira (22:31): Sí.  
Kenma (22:30): Pero hazlo.  
Akira (22:30): He dicho que sí. No mañana porque tengo varios compromisos. Pero puede que lo haga pasado mañana. Te llamaré apenas regrese a Tokio.

Así transcurrieron cinco días más, sin llamadas de Akira.

 

 

Tampoco había tenido noticias ni de Kei ni de Kuro, lo que consideraba una buena señal. Como dice mi madre: las desgracias siempre se saben primero. Pero me molestó, luego de una conversación que yo consideraba a corazón abierto, Akira hubiese terminado su perorata con una promesa sin cumplir, invalidando con ello todo el registro de nuestro chat, el cual yo no había dejado de leer y releer mientras de suponía que estaba en clases o trabajando en mis proyectos.

Me preguntó cierto día mi madre:

—¿Estás preocupado por Tetsurou-kun?

—No. No mucho.

—Pero has vuelto a caminar en círculos por la habitación, ¿cierto?

—No…

Akira mencionaba a un tal Hanamaki, de quién «no quería seguir abusando de su sillón», y en retribución por sus atenciones lo invitaría a una cafetería francesa. Esas palabras me llenaron de malestar. Quién era ese sujeto. Qué significaba aquello del sillón. Por qué tenía que invitarlo a algo tan elegante y rebuscado como puede serlo una cafetería francesa.

Y luego mencionaba a un tal Kindaichi, un conocido de la infancia a quien todos consideraban su mejor amigo cuando no era. Mi mejor amigo de la infancia era Kuroo, pero este había decidido marcharse sin habérmelo comentado con anterioridad, sin siquiera que yo sospechara.

Quizá asumí demasiadas cosas. Quizá yo fui más amigo de Kuro que él de mí.

«Akira, por qué no me escribes».

No tenía mensajes pendientes por leer en ningún grupo de chat.

Estaba solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apreciación #6: ¿Y si los 24 preludios y fugas de Bach no hubiesen sido compuestos nunca? ¿Qué clase de herida habría dejado en el mundo?

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo también se encuentra publicado en mi cuenta homónima de [**fanfiction**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13152840/1/Antes-del-Alba).


End file.
